The Good Guys
by Aphonic
Summary: He looked like he was halfasleep. That's our leader for you.
1. Senna- One of the Good Guys

~Senna's POV~  
  
I looked out the window of my classroom. I was stuck in a desk , wondering what G-Sen was doing at this moment. What boy she was molesting or disturbing. I was annoyed. Let me back up. My name is Senna Wales, which is amazingly ironic, because it is the same name of a witch in a book. I am one of the good guys. The other good guys? Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru. And who is our arch enemy? Me to be exact. My alter form, my evil form. G-Sen, which stands for Goth Senna.  
  
And why do we fight her? G-Sen likes to kill people. We don't know why. She likes to molest them, seduce them, and rape them. Before she kills them. And she has a magical touch. More like the witch than me. She can touch people and make them think she is anyone else.   
  
That is why I was sitting in my desk, being annoyed. I looked over at Daisuke. He looked like he was half-asleep. That's our "leader" for you. I turned my attention to Takeru. He was tapping his fingers on his desk and staring intensely at the board, as if it would give him some answer. Ken. He was working on his assignment. Me? I was staring out the window.  
  
BRING! BBRRINGG! BRING! The bell rang in its odd rhythm. I stood up and waved to a few of my friends that walked out the door. I would be staying. We were setting a death trap for G-Sen, and possibly Ken. I wish we didn't have to do this.  
  
"You know we don't have to do this." Takeru whispered, as if reading my mind. He looked at me. He knew what I was going through. A couple months ago, G-Sen made Takeru's brother, Yamato, evil. We had a tough choice to make. Luckily, it came out alright.   
  
"It is already in motion. Ken is taking the way I told him? And Daisuke is ready?" I asked. I decided not to a get in a mushy conversation with Takeru. He was the one who go on and on. Daisuke would try to avoid it and Ken would give little advice.  
  
"Ken is going the way you said. And Daisuke is getting to his room, ready for the phonecall." Takeru answered. I knew he wanted me to tell him what I thought. But I would never get into this conversation with Takeru.  
  
"Alright, Takeru. I am going to head to Daisuke's. You get to Ken and get into posistion. Do whatever it takes..." I responded curtly and turned around. I would be responsible if anything happened to Ken. I would be because I was the one who came up with this deadly plan.  
  
  
A/N: I started this story a couple months ago. And I thought it would be cool to start again. Senna, Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke are fifteen years old. And if you confused about the G-Sen thing, don't worry, I will put up a chapter explaining how G-Sen was made. 


	2. Takeru- Geesen's Trap

~Takeru's POV~  
  
I watched Senna walk out of the classroom. I knew why she wanted to get away from me. My name is Takeru Takaishi and I am one of the good guys. With Daisuke and Ken. And Senna. We, as in the four of us, are fighting Senna's alter ego, Goth Senna. Or Geesen for short.  
  
I walked out of the classroom and headed toward Ken's house. We were trying to get Goth Senna to follow Ken and at the right time, we would capture her. But I was having second thoughts. How could four teenagers do against a witch?  
  
I tried to talk to the others about bringing some of the Chosen in. Daisuke thought a big group would be a hassle. Senna dispised the Chosen except us. Ken said we should only bring people in who are in seeked out or hunted by Geesen.   
  
I blinked and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing several people to bump into me. Yamato was bought into this when Geesen turned him evil and made him kiss Senna. And if Yamato is bought into this, then Taichi will be.   
  
I continued walked when my cell phone rang. I stepped into an alleyway and answered it, "Hello. This is Takeru Takaishi."  
  
"Takeru! Something is wrong. Ken said that Geesen never followed him! Go to his house, now!" Senna yelled over the other line. I smiled but frowned. That means her plan didn't work. And Daisuke and Ken might listen to my ideas.  
  
"Right away, Senna." I answered and listened to the beep of Senna's phone being hung up. She hated talking to me because of my older brother. I broke into a jog to get to Ken's house, hoping he knew what was going on.  
  
  
A/N: I disliked doing this chapter. I don't like Takeru. He annoys me. Anywhom, the next chapter is going to be good and the reason this thing is rated PG13! It is from Senna's POV. 


End file.
